Dream
by Lafine
Summary: One shot fic explaining how Cleo end up in Orphen's bed. Set before the first episode of Sorceror Stabber Orphen Revenge


Disclaimer: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen and all of it's characters aren't mine.

Dream 

By: Lafine

_Strong gush of wind attacked her even if the windows weren't open. As sudden as the wind, the wall broke, revealing a ruthless bloody eyes staring at her. Sharp, big, and scaly hand reached out to her._

_She was frozen in fright._

_The hand enveloped her body easily._

_'Bloody August.' The name brought chill on her bones. When she's in its hand, she understood why people were so afraid of it. It could crush her body anytime it feel like it. Slowly but surely, her feet lose her footing as Bloody August flied away. 'No, I'm afraid. Release me.'_

_The dragon flied away, leaving her homeland, Totocanta. Cold wind brushed past her leaving goose bumps on its trail. The dragon's grip around her tightens, making her lose consciousness. Her lips moved in unvoiced word as the darkness enveloped her._

_'Orphen.'_

Cleo Everlasting sat up suddenly on her bed with ragged breath. One hand automatically reached out for the blanket, she let her eyes roam the room she was in.

No. There's no Bloody August.

Bloody August had long gone. Azalie-san had turned back to human and had returned to Tower of Fangs. The other occupant of the room only her faithful little partner. Leki scratched her arms in attempt to sooth his frighten master.

Cleo smiled to her little partner. Her finger let off the death grip on the blanket and moved to petted Leki. "I'm okay, Leki. Sorry for waking you up."

          "Auu?" The dragon cub answered. He looked at his master with curious emerald eyes.

Cleo didn't answer, she scratched Leki's ears, making the cub forget about his earlier curiosity and purred in delight. His purr stopped when Cleo stopped her treatment. 

          "Ne, Leki. I'm going down to get some water." Cleo climbed down the huge bed and walk out. Leki jumped from the bouncy bed and followed his master. In the dark kitchen, Cleo sat on the counter with glass of water on her hand. Leki jumped to his favorite place, on his master's lap. 

          "It's been a long time since I have that dream." She mused silently, her idle hand scratching Leki's head. "Why I dream about it now?"

Yes, she had a series of bad dreams concerning Bloody August after her kidnapping. She had been very afraid. Who wouldn't? The dreams had lessened along with growing sympathy for Azalie-san when Orphen told her and Majic about the story. To dream about it now was weird.

Cleo sighed. There was no use on thinking about the past. Everything had passed and now she, Orphen and Majic were traveling happily. If Orphen and Majic knew she had been afraid of a dream, they would laugh at her. She put her empty glass on the counter and picked the sleeping Leki carefully.

She went to her room but her feet stopped at somebody else's room.

Orphen's room.

Cleo wondered if she should annoy Orphen in the middle of the night. Will he be angry? … Well, their fights weren't something unusual. Before they went to their respective room three or four hours ago, they already had their tenth fight. What's wrong on adding another fight?

Cleo opened the door silently. She was being extra careful, she didn't want Orphen to wake up and attack her with his magic. That would be bad. She peeked around the room before walked slowly to the bed.

Orphen was sleeping like a kid. His blanket sprawled around him and his mouth opened a little. The fact that Orphen didn't wear his shirt didn't bother Cleo.

          "Orphen, Orphen." Cleo whispered. Orphen muttered something intelligible under his breath before settling back to sleep. Cleo raised her voice a little. "Orphen."

This time, Orphen opened his eyes though he looked kinda dazed. "Wha Cleo?"

I don't want to be alone but she answered, "I want to talk."

Orphen groaned. "Tomorrow." He answered before closing his eyes again. 

Cleo didn't want to go back to sleep, afraid if the dream continue. She looked at Orphen, feeling rather irritated. Maybe she should tell Leki to attack him. Nah, it's in the middle of the night. Rather than that …

Cleo looked at the unused part of the bed. She put Leki carefully so she wouldn't wake up both her partners. The bed could still fit another person. 

While Cleo weighing the choices, Orphen spoke up again.

          "Cleo, if you want you can sleep here but don't kick me." Cleo almost jumped when she heard Orphen spoke up. She thought he was in his dreamland.

Orphen turned around showing his back to the agape Cleo. 'Orphen must be talking in his sleep just now.'

… but she couldn't decline the offer even if Orphen didn't make it consciously. She crept under the blanket and curling up under the warmth. Orphen's deep breathings brought peace to Cleo as sleep started to attack her again. She turned to face Orphen's back before the sweet darkness enveloped her again. But she's not afraid this time.

'I don't need answer to my dream. All I know, I'm safe with you, Orphen.'

END

AN: Ahh, sappy with no plot story but I don't hate it. How about you? Push the button down there and give me your comment. This is my first SSO fanfic.   


End file.
